1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, particularly to tools for cleaning out the inside of a pipe or drain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every home owner knows that unclogging drains can be a difficult and time consuming process, and is not always successful. What is needed is a device which is uniquely configured to successfully remove clogs of various sizes from within a drain pipe.